New Year's Mask
by Sleepy-Wolf
Summary: The gang just landed in the bustling town of Sydney's Crossing the day before New Year's Eve and the "Festival of Colors." It seems almost everyone here is wearing a mask.Throw in a magical fairytale, a lonley night, and Fai running loose in a city.
1. Chapter 1

The sky bulged and dropped out our favorite group of travelers into what seemed to be a very joyous scene. Sakura, who had landed square in Kurogane's lap, twisted to look over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she went to stand, but he grabbed her by the arm. "Wait a second…" He said quietly.

"What's wrong, Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked as Fai, too, pressed him back down to the floor. "Do you hear-…?"

"DUCK!!!" Mokona screamed. The warm breeze swirled around them and a group of air scooters flew dangerously close over their head. Sakura yelped as Kurogane put her in a bear hug. Fai held Mokona between him and Syaoran, before glancing up at the motorists.

Kurogane fumed, "WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING!" He yelled, as he helped Sakura up. "Sorry, dudes!" One of them screamed over their shoulder.

"What a welcome brigade…" Fai said brushing himself off, as he stood. Syaoran glanced around, "This looks almost like… that place on Piffle World? What was it called?"

The other four turned around to look around. They had landed in the middle of a very large building… with no ceiling to keep out the heated air. There were people everywhere. Coming from hexes on the floor or bulges in the sky, or just walking in. People hugging and crying, inviting loved ones home.

"It's an airport!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, shielding her face from the setting sun. Syaoran took off her cloak and held it along with his. Even thought the sun was setting, it was rather hot outside. Fai smiled as a masked person walking on stilts leaned down and handed him a flyer.

"Welcome to Sydney's Crossing! You guys, oh! And gal…" He said smiling at Sakura as he lifted his mask. He was a handsome man, and there were clear smile wrinkles all over his face despite his apparent young age. "Ever been here before?"

Fai shook his head, blond hair flopping about. "Nope, We're just… world hopping." The man smiled wider and stood up higher.

"Is 'at so? We get quite a few of you guys this time of year. Well, but I assume you didn't know…" Kurogane grunted, "Know what?"

The man shouted to some one across the room, before returning his attention to the group. "You might melt out here, dressed like that! When it's you're first time here you get a free escort, at least for the fist day. She'll take you to an inn and answer you're questions… maybe take you to get some cooler clothes. That's not my job tonight." He added.

Some kids ran between the stilts and he put his mask back on. "The name's Noriko." Kurogane scoffed, "Noriko? Did your parents have a thing for sarcasm?"

Noriko smiled sweetly at him, "They must have known that I was going to meet some hot headed, smart-ass who would make a comment like that. So I guess they do."

Kurogane went to yell but Noriko continued. "Noriko, with no formalities if you please. Maybe I'll see you at the festival. 'Til then!" He said as he teetered off.

Syaoran took a step closer to Sakura as Noriko walked past. "Noriko... I wonder what festival-…?"

"That would be the Festival of Colors," Said a voice from behind them, nearly scaring them to death.

"Could you walk up to people like a normal person!?" Kurogane said angrily. The girl took off her mask revealing a pale childish face, and smiled. "Big man like you wasn't afraid of little of me, was he?"

Kurogane blushed, "I don't have eyes in the back of my head! How the hell was I supposed to know you there!?"

Sakura stepped in, "Are you the escort Noriko told us about?" The girl wasn't even as tall as her, she realized.

"Oh, yes. My name is Moriko Mizuki, but everyone calls me Yuki." She said bowing politely. Sakura smiled, "My name is Sakura, and this is Syaoran." She said also bowing. Yuki smiled at him, "Syaoran-san." She said waving.

Fai bowed generously, smiling at her. "Nice to meet you, Yuki. My name is Fai, this little creature here is Mokona and that grumpy looking man over there is Kurogane." He said.

She giggled, "He's cute!" Fai smiled "Mokona or the grumpy one?" Mokona hopped into her hands, "TeeHee, so is Yuki!" She allowed him to climb onto her shoulder.

"Follow me. I'll take you to the inn. We're pretty full this time of year, so I could only get two rooms…" They followed her out of the air port onto a busy street. There were more people on stilts, shop owners yelling advertisements, and people in costumes all over the place.

"Well, this is main street Crossing! It's normally busy, but even more so during Festival time." Sakura stepped up next to Yuki.

"This festival seems like a big deal!" She said glancing around. Yuki laughed and her mask slid around on her face, "I should say so! It's on New Years Eve!"

Fai stood up straighter, "When is that?" Yuki glanced over her shoulder. "Tomorrow. There's a carnival, and food stands everywhere. And the mask shops are in full swing."

She said, even though you couldn't see her face, you could tell she was excited. Fai turned to Kurogane, "Kuro-pon, we should go to the festival!" He said tugging at his sleeve. Kurogane swatted his hand away, "That is not my name! And why would I go anywhere with you?" He yelled.

Yuki laughed, "Actually, the carnival is quite popular among couples. We have a lot of proposals during the fair." Syaoran and Sakura smiled shyly, as Kurogane blushed. "COUPLES!? We are not a-…" Fai glomped him, "That's perfect!"

Yuki giggled, as Kurogane spun to get him off. "We also have the most weddings this time of year." She added slyly.

"What's the story behind that?" Syaoran said, feeling his inner historian come out.

"Well, oh!... Wait a moment, here we are!" She said turning into old fashioned door of a tavern. "Evening, Yuki!" the hefty bartender called, "These the visitors you called about?"

Yuki walked up and kissed his unshaved cheek, "Yup. Uncle Ayame, this is Sakura, Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona." She said pointing respectively.

"Hi!" Mokona said from her shoulder. Ayame leaned on the counter, "And what, may I ask are you?" He said, smiling at Mokona, curiously. "Mokona is Mokona!" He auto responded, gleefully.

"Well, then…" Ayame laughed. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry we're really busy this time of year. You'll have to split the suite on the top floor."

Fai smiled, "That'll be fine, we're just grateful to have a room at all." Yuki gestured to the chairs by the unlit fireplace, "Uncle Ayame, they haven't herd the Festival of Colors story yet. Would you care to do the honors?"

Ayame hummed, "Sure, darlin'. But before that…" He placed a menu on the counter, showing a toothy grin. "Would you two gentlemen care for a drop?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I finally figured out how to do it! :) But... now I don't remember what I was going to say. -_-' Heh. Oh, well. Constructive critisim needed!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Tsubasa isn't mine. T.T

* * *

Kurogane ordered his sake and sat, crinkling his nose at the simple flower box in the cold fire place. Fai held his bottle loosely between his fingers and sat down on the arm of Kurogane's chair.

Kurogane growled in warning, but Fai made no move to get closer. He just laughed softly, the setting sun highlighting his blond hair. Ayame sipped his beer, and with a content sigh turned to them. "Ok… the Festival of Colors started like this:

_Many, many years ago a young man and a young woman lived here on Sydney's Crossing. Even though they were merely teenagers then, like most of our permanent residents, they were vendors. _

_Their stores were right next door to each other the day they first moved in. He sold masks, and she costumes. All the other vendors envied them, for in there young age they were very talented. Making them quite popular among the first time visitors. _

_Every morning they would walk out at the same time to open up, and the same time to close every evening. And they loved it, almost as much as they loved each other. _

_They loved each other from the start, but would never say it aloud. They didn't have to. They knew, as well did everyone else. She was off limits to all the other boys, and he would never consider any other girl. That fact was never questioned._

_One day, they decided to combine their shops and become 'Hidden Colors', the mask and costume shop. People came from all around, just to buy their things. _

_They stayed together in that shop for years. Enjoying every day they had together. Then on the day before New Years Eve, that man decided to tell the woman he loved her. _

_He made two masks; one for the each of them. The mask for her was a Sakura tree in the moon light, and his was a lovely cream and pink feather floating lightly on a shady lake. _

_When they went out for a New Year's Eve party, he proposed to her. She said yes, of course, and proudly wore her mask the entire night. They were beautiful, and no one asked what they stood for. It seemed almost forbidden to ask, so it remains a mystery even today. _

_Years passed on, and as all people do, that cheerful couple passed on, too. After their deaths, the mayor declared a festival to be held in their honor. But when he went to retrieve their masks to place on display, they weren't there. _

_Nothing else in the store had been touched, and they hadn't been buried in them. No one could figure where they were. They had disappeared along with the couple. But never the less, every year someone claims they saw them. _

_It was said they were seen walking down an alleys, sitting on the beach, in that shop, all over. On occasion, they were even seen wearing those masks, but no one has ever gotten their hands on them. _

_It's said that only the lovers that the couple pick out themselves will ever get their hands on those masks… And maybe, just maybe, something amazing will happen…" _

Ayame guzzled down the rest of his beer, and leaned back against the wall. "That may sound tacky, but it's been told like that since before I was born and I believe it."

Mokona yawned in Yuki's lap, "Mokona thinks it's a lovely story! Anything is possible…" Syaoran stared into the fire distantly, "Yeah…"

Sakura glanced at him from behind, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Kurogane knew to, it was almost like those masks were made for the brats.

Fai cocked his head, "Is that shop still open?" He asked quietly, stretching his arms above his head as he stood.

Ayame scratched his chin, "They don't sell anything anymore… but it's a national landmark. You can go see tomorrow if you'd like…"

Mokona jumped up, "That sounds fun!" Yuki and Sakura giggled at his enthusiasm.

Kurogane downed the rest of his sake. "Well, you'd better go to bed then…"

They all turned to look at him, surprised. He looked confused at first, and then scowled realizing he should have kept his mouth shut.

Fai turned and pinched his cheek, "Aw! Are Kuro-daddy's parental instincts finally shining through?" He said giddily.

Kurogane jumped up, and Fai just barley caught himself. "DAMNIT, STOP CALLING ME WEIRD NAMES!!!" He said as he stormed off.

Fai followed him across the room, "What weird names, Kuro-wan wan?"

As they continued to bicker, Ayame leaned down to Sakura, smirking. "This is their honeymoon, isn't it?" She giggled as Syaoran blushed.

"WHAT'D HE SAY?" Kurogane bellowed. Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand, "How'd you guess?"

Yuki stood, laughing. "Shh! You'll wake the other guests, Kuro-daddy!" Mokona yawned again, "Yeah, daddy, it's getting late!"

Ayame chucked, "Yuki, take them up to the suite. You guy's are gonna want to get an early start, if you want to get new clothes before the carnival."

Syaoran stood, "Thank-you, Ayame-san." Yuki grabbed the room keys off the wall, and started up the stairs.

"Follow me." She said cheerily. They climbed the dimly lit stairs to the third floor. "Here we are. Rooms 19 and 20, the last two. If you guys need anything, the sheet next to the phone has the tavern's number listed."

Syaoran accepted the keys from her, and Mokona hopped into Sakura's arms, "Thank-you, Yuki-san."

She bowed before walking down the stairs, "Good night."

Kurogane took a key from Syaoran, "Well, then…" He unlocked the door, but no one moved.

"Um… K-Kurogane-san?" Syaoran stuttered, as Fai took the other key. He raised his hand, "Kuro-sama, don't you think-…?"

"No." He handed Sakura the key and stepped aside, "Go on." She faltered slightly, before she walked in.

Syaoran turned to him, "K-…" He started but was grabbed by the back of the head and shoved in.

Fai scratched the back of his neck, "That was a little rough don't you think, daddy?"

* * *

Sakura gasped as the door slammed behind them and Syaoran tumbled in. She turned around completely and Mokona shouted, "Syaoran-kun, are you okay!?"

He grabbed his head, blushing. "Uh… Yeah, I'm fine."

Sakura walked up and touched the back of his head. "Are you sure?" He blushed harder. "Y-Yes. He just pushed me…" He said loudly, looking over his shoulder.

Sakura smiled, and giggled, "He pushed you awful hard!" Syaoran smiled, timidly, as Mokona laughed, too.

"Mokona thinks Kuro-daddy just wants to be alone with mommy!" Sakura blushed as if just realizing _they_ were alone. She took her hand away from his head.

"Oh dear! Um…" She rambled, fidgeting with her hands. Syaoran's blush faded and placed a affectionate hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan, you can take the bed. I'll just-…"

"You can sit!" She exclaimed.

He stopped, "U-Uh, what?"

She blushed harder, flailing her arms. "T-there's no where else to sleep… S-so you can sit on the bed! There are enough p-pillows, s-so the headboard should be comfortable…" She said quickly.

He blinked at her, "Are y-… are you sure you'd be comfortable with that?"

Sakura paused, but nodded indignantly. "You've done so much to protect me, Syaoran-kun… I still don't understand why, but…"

She stopped when she saw the sadness creep back into his eyes. She shook her head, dismissing it.

"But I feel nothing if not safe around you. I trust you more than anyone…" She said. "You always make me comfortable." She added quietly, smiling sympathetically.

Syaoran blushed again, waving his hands. "Think nothing of it." He smiled kindly at her, "I'm happy as long as you… just keep smiling."

Sakura laughed softly, a happy pink settling on her face. "Only if you do, Syaoran-kun…" Syaoran nodded once, then gestured to the bed. "You'd better get some sleep…"

Mokona giggled, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! We'll make sure nothing interrupts your dreams."

She giggled back at him. "Thank-you, Mokona." She crawled into the bed and lay down. Mokona hopped into her arms, as Syaoran turned off the lights.

He sat down next to her on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Sakura smiled up at him as Mokona yawned. "Good-night, Sakura-chan… Syaoran-kun." He mumbled.

"Good-night." They both said. Sakura rolled on her side, back to Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun?" She whispered.

He glanced down at her, "Yes, Sakura-chan?" She smiled as she reached back and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know… thank-you I guess. I… I'm forever in your debt, and don't say I'm not! " She whispered fiercely.

She squeezed his hand tighter, "So… So, promise me you won't leave me… until I can make it up to you, okay?" She added in a rush.

He blushed, smiling sadly, "Okay, Sakura-chan…" He grasped her hand securely. "I promise."

She sighed contentedly, and as she drifted off to sleep, wondered why this hand in hers felt so familiar…


	3. Chapter 3

If you are reading this, you roc! ^o^ Enjoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC.

* * *

Kurogane opened the door to the other bedroom, and tossed the key over his shoulder. "Don't forget to lock it."

Fai closed the door behind him, and smiled. "Why? Aren't you a super-duper tough ninja assassin who can feel people-…?"

Kurogane spun on him, "I am not a 'super-duper' anything, dumbass!"

Fai grinned mockingly, "So, you're just a reg-…"

"Oh, dear…!" They herd Sakura exclaim from the other room. Fai made a move for the door joining the rooms, but Kurogane stopped him. "Don't go over there."

Fai turned to him, skeptically, "Why not?" He asked as Kurogane removed his pants, standing in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Why bother? The brat's good kid, and so is she. They'll be awkward, but fine otherwise." He sighed as he sat down on the bed. "Besides, the pork bun is with them…"

Fai glided over and sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, "…You mean that."

Kurogane glared at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Fai slid out of his pants, "Oh, don't get your boxers in a knot. You just…You normally wouldn't admit something like that, is all. You'd… well, grunt." He said calmly.

Kurogane scowled, "Your reasoning is distorted through that mask. You always twist whatever I say into something it's not."

Fai frowned. "Distorted?" Then he studied his lap, "So, you really don't care about us at all, do you?" He added quietly.

His question caught Kurogane off guard, he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Something flickered in Fai's eyes and he stood up, suddenly. "No, I guess you don't. I mean, why should you? You didn't come here by choice either."

Kurogane stood up as Fai crossed the room to the window, there was sharpness to his words that wasn't there before.

"Hey, wait a minute! I nev-…" Kurogane said, before Fai cut him off.

He spun around. "No! You're right. I warped you into something you're not, and I'm sorry. It doesn't matter anyway, you'll be rid of us soon enough." His face was tinged pink, and a small twitch crossed his bottom lip.

"After this journey is done, you never have to see me again." Fai was wondering in his own head, why he even brought that up and more importantly why it made him so upset. He hugged his arms tightly, and gazed out the window.

"I don't have to try to not care anymore." He whispered.

Kurogane walked up behind him, "What does that mean?"

Fai didn't turn around, "Exactly what I said."

Kurogane place both arms on the windowsill trapping Fai. "Your mask is slipping off, mage." He breathed on Fai's ear.

Fai tensed, "What does that mean?" He asked even though he knew good and well.

Kurogane placed one of his hands on Fai's shoulders. "I can see it in your face, every time you're with them. How much you truly care about those kids… even about me."

He twirled him around to face him, "When I said you wear masks, I never said they were good ones. As far as I'm concerned they might as well be glass. I know when you're lying to me and when you're not just teasing and..."

His eyes softened, "I know you're holding on to a lot of pain, you should have let go of."

Fai's eyes started to sting, "That's why I can't care, Kuro-chan. You already know so much about..." He trailed off, and tried to side step around him, but Kurogane wouldn't let him.

"Would you really just walk away from me... us? Could you truly leave me and the kids behind and never look back?"

Fai wouldn't meet his gaze. "Don't, Kurogane. Just stop it. I feel guilty enough; I don't need you to tell me what a bad person I-…!" He stopped, thought he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Kurogane's hand was clamped over his mouth.

"When did I say you were a bad person? Yeah, you lie way too much." He said, knitting his brow.

"It's like you're trying to protect yourself from something… What are so you afraid of… that you can't tell anyone about?" Kurogane's hand slid from Fai's mouth to his cheek.

Looking at him with an uncommon gentleness, he dropped his voice to a low growl. "Why can't you tell anyone what's wrong?"

Fai was shrinking away from Kurogane's hands. He wanted to shrivel up on the floor and cry to him. Tell him all the bad things that ever happened to him, and all the times he got hurt by someone he thought he loved, and hear him say that everything would be okay.

Chi, he couldn't figure it out. How did this man weave his way in to his life like this? With all the walls he'd put up. All the masks and barriers and lies…

This hardened ninja had seen the shredded heart he been trying desperately to hide. Fai didn't even try to stop the tears. With all Kurogane knew, what more could a few tears be?

Allowing them to slide silently down his face, he took a shaky breath. Kurogane recoiled a little, "Shit. I-…"

"You're the only person…" Fai started quietly. He allowed himself to sink to the floor, and leaned his throbbing head on the wall under the window. "You're the only one who ever saw through me…"


	4. Chapter 4

Fai stared straight ahead through teary eyes, as Kurogane lowered next to him. "You saw my memories… you know everything. What happened to Fai and… and especially Ashura."

Kurogane tensed at the memory, idly flexing his newly fitted and skinned prosthetic arm. Even he couldn't see the seam, and it didn't stay cold like the last one. But he knew that wouldn't be any consolation to the mage. It still wasn't real.

Fai closed his eyes tightly as he spoke, as if to shut out some horrible nightmare. "There was so much hatred… So many times I wanted to die just to make the pain stop…" He drew his knees to his chest, sucking in shallow breaths.

"With Ashura… I was able to move on a little. Not to say I ever forgave myself, not even now. But I… I allowed myself to care about him. He gave me connections to people… that weren't dead."

Kurogane went back to the memories of Fai… of Yuui as a kid. Being forced to live among all those dead criminals was their punishment for being born. That still set off a spark of rage inside him. How anyone could anyone even think to let a child _near_ that place? Led alone make them stay inside.

Fai continued, "A-After he died… I convinced myself it was my fault, too… I shouldn't have let you…" He buried his face deeper into his knees when his voice cracked. "I don't wanna get close to anyone if there just going to get taken from me again… I-I'd rather die alone."

Kurogane frowned, and placed a hand on Fai's head. "You're already close to us… I think it'd hurt more if you left us now…"

Fai started to shake, "You don't mean-…"

"Yeah I do. I don't lie about shit like this." He rubbed the top of Fai's head. "Yuui… Promise me you won't run away… I'd never… I'd never move on if you did."

Fai started to speak but the knot in his throat wouldn't let him. Kurogane looked at the blond mop of hair next to him, "Tomorrow. You are going to enjoy yourself with us. No more fakeness, no more lying. Do what you want and just… just have fun. The beginning of the real you, okay?"

Fai nodded again studding the floor, "I-… I'll try."

Kurogane brushed the bangs out of Fai's face, causing him to look him to look up. "But right now, you need to let go. Have yourself a good cry. I'm not one for being immature, but… I'll let you off the hook this time."

Kurogane directed his gaze away from Fai. "You missed your chance as a kid…"

Fai sniffed, as his breathing quickened. He began to sob. All the tears he never shed as a child, all the ones hidden behind that mask Ashura created, suddenly came out. He put his hands to his face, and thought of the real Fai.

"I'm sorry! I so sorry! You… You will never leave my heart, Fai, but. I-… I have to let you go." He thought. He balled his hands in to fists, "It's not fair to keep you here. I don't want to hurt you anymore…Wait for me, Fai… wherever you are."

He suddenly felt very warm, and he opened his eyes. The air around him swirled, and he wasn't seeing the bedroom anymore. _"I will, I love you, otooto…"_ He heard a small voice say.

A voice he loved very much and hadn't heard in years. Fai saw his brother's smiling face, a face finally freed from the grief of a heart left behind.

Fai wanted to run and grab him. Hug him and never let him go, but he couldn't move. The little boy giggled, with a cocked head. _"I'll be okay… Good-bye, Yuui."_ He waved, smiling with tears in his eyes.

Fai knew he wasn't really there, but he waved back anyway. "Good-bye, Fai." He whispered. As Fai faded away he expected the warmth to leave with him but it didn't. He slipped back into reality and found a comforting arm around his trembling shoulders.

Kurogane was sitting close enough that Fai could hear his heart beating in his chest. He took a deep breath, and it felt different than before. Like there was a huge weight that he had been carrying, that wasn't there now.

Seemingly removed by this man, in the same manor that he had cracked that damned mask. Fai knew it immediately, sure as he was sitting next to him. He could never walk away from him.

He felt something deep in his chest for this man. He didn't know what is was yet… but he liked it. It filled up all the holes and cracks that had been left behind by so much heartache.

"K-Kurogane…?" He said quietly.

Kurogane looked down at him, "What?"

Fai scooted closer under Kurogane's arm, pressing into his side. Tears of… Chi, he didn't know why he was crying. Joy maybe? Relief? But he cried none the less.

"I won't runaway… I promise, but…" He grabbed one of Kurogane's fingers with his hand, and leaned his face against his chest. "Don't make me move yet."

Kurogane leaned closer into him, turning to hide the blush on his face. "Tch, idiot. Get some rest… You have a big day tomorrow, right?"

Fai laughed quietly. "Right…" The slow, monotonous beating of Kurogane's heart added to the peace reached that evening.

Fai's eyes started to droop, as he whispered once more, "Hey…"

Kurogane looked at the top of Fai's head, "Hm?"

Fai slid closer to sleep, for once in his life, feeling completely safe. "Thank-you, Kuro-chan. For everything."

* * *

A/N: And… there it is! For better or worse. Lolz. Uh, sorry if there was any Fai/Yuui confusion. I think I fixed it, though… Please review! Oh, and for anyone who didn't know 'otooto' means 'little brother'.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So upset! They blocked on the school computers! Doggone lemons! T.T Wah! Sorry, guys. It's going to take a while for me to update now. Unless I become a super computer hacker overnight… _-_ unlikely.

Anyway, here's chapter five. Enjoy and review plz! :)

* * *

Syaoran woke up to find Sakura's head resting lightly on his thigh. He blushed at the indecency of their position, but couldn't bring himself move her. He brushed her hair out of her face, as she mumbled quietly in her sleep.

He looked over his shoulder out of the slightly parted window. It couldn't have been any later than six. He sighed and closed his eyes; they should be out looking for feathers by now… He jolted at that thought, realizing they hadn't even asked Mokona if there were any on this world. How could he forget the entire point of being here?

As if on cue Mokona hopped onto his head. "Good morning, Syaoran-kun!" He whispered.

Syaoran looked up, "Good morning, Mokona-san."

He reached and took Mokona into his hands, "Mokona, um... I-is there a feather on this world?"

Mokona focused for a moment before opening his eyes. "I think so… Mokona senses a very strong power that could be one of Sakura's feathers. But…" Mokona hopped up onto his shoulder, opposite of Sakura.

"Mokona thinks we should stay either way... Sakura-chan really wants to go to the Festival with Syaoran-kun." He said quietly.

Syaoran blushed, and glanced at Sakura. "I- I don't…"

Mokona tugged his ear. "Please, Syaoran-kun?" He said excitedly. "Just this once? It'll be like a mini vacation!"

Syaoran smiled, and couldn't deny that he wanted to stay. How could anyone pass up a day of Sakura's warm smile? He laughed to himself, and sighed. "O…Okay. Maybe we could all use a little fun."

Mokona giggled, "Mokona can't wait! Can I buy a mask? I thi-…" Sakura stirred and rubbed her eyes.

"Good-morning, Sakura-chan!" Mokona practically yelled. Sakura sat up blushing, "Oh! G-good morning, Mokona-san… Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran smiled at her, "Good morning, Sakura-chan. Sleep well?" She stretched blushing happily, "Yes, thank-you. Are you okay?"

He nodded, as he stood up adjusting his clothes. "Would you like to eat now? I think I saw a sign that the tavern down stairs serves breakfast every morning."

Mokona bounced on the bed in front of him, "Oh! Do you think they have waffles? Waffles are so yummy!"

Sakura laughed at him, "That sounds wonderful! Just give me a moment…" She stepped lightly into the bathroom. Syaoran glanced down at himself, and Mokona smiled. "Syaoran-kun looks fine." Syaoran blushed, and leaned against the wall.

Sakura looked in the mirror, as she washed her hands. As excited as she was about the festival, she was even more so about shopping. It's never been exactly her favorite thing to do, but she quite liked the clothes on this world. Not to mention the masks she saw at the airport.

She reached and touched the mirror, vaguely remembering something called… a masquerade that her father told her about. "You can be who ever you want to be…" She smiled, thinking of Syaoran. "With who ever you want."

She walked out after a moment, and grabbed Syaoran's hand. "Let's go!" She exclaimed, as they raced out of the door.

-

They walked quickly down the stairs, Mokona holding to Sakura's blouse. "Sakura-chan!" Someone called.

They turned to see Ayame in his usual place behind the counter. Sakura smiled as they walked towards him.

"Mornin', kids. Sleep well?" He said brightly.

Syaoran nodded, "Very well, thank you."

Sakura glanced over Ayame's shoulder, "Oh! Good-morning, Yuki-chan!" She called, as Yuki walked out of the kitchen, holding some plates.

Yuki grinned at her, "Morning, Sakura-chan. Syaoran-kun. Would you like some breakfast?"

Mokona waved wildly at her from the counter, "Mokona wants waffles! Does Yuki have waffles?"

Ayame chuckled at him, "Sure does! Bring me three house specials. Oh! I mean two and a half." He said winking at Mokona.

Yuki laughed, "Ok, ok! Hang on for just a second." She walked across the room to some waiting customers.

Sakura cocked her head, "What's a house special?"

Ayame grinned, standing tall "My own special creation. You'll like it, I promise."

A moment later Yuki walked out of the kitchen, expertly sporting three plates. "Ok, here we go! Three house specials!"

Sakura smiled, "This looks wonderful!"

Syaoran bowed his head, sniffing his food. "Smells wonderful, too!"

Yuki turned her back to them, reaching for some glasses. "Thank-you! Where are Fai-san and Kurogane-san? Aren't they going to eat?"

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other, "Their still up-…"

Mokona jumped up, a mouthful of waffles "Mommy and Daddy just need more alone time!"

Ayame rolled his eyes, "Ha. Young lovers! What are you gonna do with 'um?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hullo! Sorry it's been so long, howzit going…? Uh, haha… Anyway, here's chapter six. Hope you like it, plz review! (Uh, I think I caught everything, but if something doesn't make sense… ask me.) Enjoi :)

Disclaimer: No, I am not the overlord of Tsubasa (sadface), I'm just playing with their characters.

* * *

Fai awoke to find himself on the bed wrapped lazily in the pleasantly warm comforter. The morning sunlight floated through the open window, nearly blinding the still half-asleep mage. How long had he been asleep?

"A little longer wouldn't hurt…" He sighed quietly and tried to pull the blanked over his head, only to be stopped abruptly. He rolled over to see Kurogane's unmistakable form sitting on the duvet.

Kurogane scowled over his shoulder at him. "It's morning. Incase you're new to the concept, people usually wake up around now."

Fai groaned, "Come on, Kuro-honey, I'm sleepy!"

Kurogane roared, "STOP CALLING ME WEIRD NAMES!!!"

Fai sighed and lay his face back down on the pillow, "What time is it anyway?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "Time for you to wake up."

"Says who?" Fai mumbled.

Kurogane didn't reply, but Fai felt him stand up. He gripped the blanked harder, expecting to have it taken from him. This might be why he yelped softly as he and the bedspread were picked up.

Kurogane grunted, "You weigh a lot for being so scrawny." He said, smirking.

Fai pouted, "How mean!" Fai twisted quickly and wrapped his legs around Kurogane's middle. "Carry me, daddy!"

Kurogane stumbled, attempting to dislodge Fai from around his waist. "Hey! What the hell do you think this is!?"

Fai laughed, "I think this is Kuro-chan's strong tummy!" He replied as they struggled with each other.

Kurogane shifted to keep from dropping him and when they finally settled, it looked like he was holding a very large pile of giggling laundry.

Kurogane reached and yanked the comforter away from Fai's face, about to start yelling.

Fai giggled at him and his bangs flopped further into his face. Kurogane stopped mid-outburst and studied his face. Despite having more than a few years under his belt, he still looked so… childish.

Kurogane lightly brushed the hair out of Fai's face, before he even realized he was doing it. Fai opened his eyes, surprised. "Hoho! What's this? Is daddy going to be nice to me for once?" He whispered, blue eyes sparkling curiously.

Meeting Fai's gaze sent Kurogane's mind reeling. A flash of a dream he'd once had, ran through his head. Instantly he wanted to go back to that dream. There was freedom and warmth and… an emotion he'd long since abandoned in that dream.

Kurogane moved his hand down to Fai's cheek, fingering the dried tears on the soft skin. That nameless emotion existed here, and this person was the reason. In a dream that was becoming so vivid, all he felt was that emotion. Blond hair, pale skin, and a bright smile passed through his mind, making his heart beat. His memory of the dream was a mess, but he knew who he was seeing… And vaguely what was going on.

"I…" He whispered as his eyes slipped closed.

Fai looked a little concerned, "Uh… Kuro-pon?"

Kurogane leaned forward, breath tickling Fai's lips. "I want-…" Kurogane stopped abruptly, as reality came crashing down around him.

Wind blew in the open window, almost as if breaking a spell and sending him back down to earth. This wasn't a dream. This was really happening, and this feeling really existed and… and this person really put it there. His eyes flew open meeting Fai's frightened gaze.

They sat staring at each other with a stunned look for a few seconds, before Kurogane put Fai down. Blushing heavily, he attempted to mumble an apology only to be cut off.

Fai smiled, and patted Kurogane's chest, watching his hand instead of Kurogane's face. "Daddy is such a softie! A little cuddling with mommy, and he gets all worked up."

Kurogane glanced at him from the corner of his eye. It wasn't a fake smile, but it was a little forced. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for that.

"Mage…" He said quietly.

Fai threw the comforter onto the bed, "Get dressed, Kruggy. We don't want to miss breakfast!" He chimed as picked up his clothes on the way the bathroom.

Kurogane watched him until the door closed, before getting dressed himself and walking into the hallway.

* * *

Fai gripped the edge of the sink, staring down at his white knuckles. He didn't want to look in the mirror. He was well aware of the look that was on his face; he just didn't want to admit it. His heart was thudding in his chest, and he felt hot. What just happened? Was Kurogane really going to…?

He finally raised his head to see a heavily blushed reflection of himself. Dried tears clung to the corners of his eyes, and his hair was tousled about his head. It made him look a little crazed, and he didn't like it. Turning on the faucet, he splashed his face.

He sighed into his hand, as water ran down his neck. Today had to go well. He wasn't going to lose the feeling he'd just found. But now he was confused. Kurogane… what exactly was he planning? He wouldn't toy with him like that, would he?

Fai brought his hand to his heart, and thought about that moment. That feeling in his chest intensified, sending a flock butterflies through his stomach. Kurogane was so close to him, but he'd stopped himself. Was that a sign that he didn't really want to do it or was he just... shy? The though made Fai feel like giggling.

He smiled, and gave a small laugh. Drying his face with a towel, he made a silent promise.

"You may have to wait on me, but I promise…" He walked out of the bathroom. "I will figure us out… Kurogane-san."

-

Kurogane closed the door to the bedroom, and stepped out into the hallway. He sighed and leaned against the wall. The window at the end off the hall was open, allowing the pleasant warm breeze to flutter the curtains.

He breathed deep, smelling the festival food stands even now, and allowed his eyes to close momentarily. He remembered what festivals were like. He never went to many, but the few he escorted Tomoyo to, he remembered.

The food and alcohol, loud music, loud people…an enjoyable but hectic experience. This would be his last moment of peace and solitude all day, especially with the mage around.

He scoffed, covering his face with one hand. He'd almost really screwed things up. That emotion… almost boiled over all at once. That hazy dream was becoming clearer, and he realized what he had been about to do. He touched his lip with a finger, and that dream flashed again. Soft skin, hand in hand, lips on-… He shook his head to clear the memory.

Looking out the window, his face was still hot. Thoughts like that were dangerous. That emotion was dangerous. Weather he'd admit it or not, he didn't want to wreck what relationship they had… if you could call it a 'relationship'.

If the mage was… happy, then he could deal with whatever emotion just caused that minor outburst… even if that meant squashing it. He clenched his fist, as the door to the bedroom opened.

"You ready, Kuro-chan?" Fai said cheerily.

Kurogane growled, as Fai walked ahead of him down the stairs. "It's Kurogane, idiot." He said.

Then a lonely looked crossed his face, as he made his own silent vow. That emotion, and that dream would be his treasure. Locked deep within his heart, so no person would take it away from him again. He'd never be hurt again… Clearing his face he stomped after Fai, just like he knew he would anytime he walked away.

* * *

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Syaoran called out to them from the counter.

Fai waved excitedly, as he walked over. "Good-morning, Syaoran-kun. Sakura-chan. How'd you sleep?"

Kurogane thought he noticed a small blush cross their faces as he sat down beside Syaoran, but he let it go.

"What d'ya got to eat?" Kurogane asked, as Ayame placed Sakura's juice in front of her.

Ayame leaned on his elbow, "Hm. You don't look like a guy who likes sweet stuff, right? Yuki, get me a Number 2 for our grumpy guest."

Kurogane jolted, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!? And I can order for myself!"

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's shoulders "Calm down, Kuro-touchy, he was just being a good inn-keeper. Besides he's right!"

Kurogane got a dangerous look on his face, "Get offa me…" He growled.

Fai stood up and leaned heavily on Kurogane's head, "I think I'll have what they're having." He said pointing at Sakura's plate. "Extra whipped cream, please!"

Yuki grinned at him, "Right away." and turned back into the kitchen.

She brought the food back and Fai plopped down next to Sakura. "Looks delicious! Doesn't it Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane growled, but proceeded to shove his mouth full of food.

Ayame chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Oh, yeah. You guys are planning on shopping this morning, right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes sir, do you know of any place in particular we should start?"

Ayame scratched his chin, "All the places around here are pretty cheap considering what they sell…"

He turned to Sakura, "There's a nice little boutique that sell clothes and masquerade stuff for women. All my female customers really love it."

She cocked her head, "What's it called?"

Yuki chimed in, "Midnight Lilly's! It's the dark purple building at the end of the block." There was clear excitement in her voice, as she smiled.

"It's really cool! The lady who runs the shop is the best! You'll really love it!" She said.

Ayame smiled suspiciously, "It's a nice shop…" He made a cat face at her, "But you just go there to see Noriko."

Yuki spun around blushing, "That's not true! N-Noriko is hardly ever there! He works at the airport!"

Fai jumped to his feet, grabbing Mokona and Sakura's hand. "Let's go find out!"

Yuki jolted, nearly dropping the plate she was washing. "What!? Don't-…" She yelled.

Fai ran out the door Mokona on his shoulder, dragging Sakura behind him. "We'll be back in an hour or so!"

"No! Wait a second!" Yuki attempted to run after them, only to be caught around the waist by Ayame. "And where do you think you're going?" He said smiling.

She looked up at him, blushing she whined. "You started this!" He laughed and put her down. "Come now, Yuki, be a good sport…"

She turned to Syaoran, "How much trouble is he going to cause?" She asked, fleeting hope on her face.

He almost chocked on his food, glancing between her and Kurogane. "Um, well…"

Kurogane finished his plate, and pushed it towards her. "As much as he can in the time he has… He breaks records in how fast he can cause trouble." He said grimly.

She punched Ayame in the arm as he laughed, "Ugh! All _you_ do is cause trouble!" She exclaimed storming into the kitchen.

Ayame took Kurogane's plate, shaking his head. "Heh. You got yourself a bundle of energy there, don't cha? Is Fai-san always like that?"

Kurogane stood, "He doesn't belong to me… And yeah, he doesn't change." He dropped some money on the counter, and turned to walk out the door.

Syaoran hopped up, "Thank-you for breakfast, Ayame-san. We'll be back later." He hurried to catch Kurogane as he walked out of the door.

Ayame grabbed the money off the counter, chuckling. "What an interesting bunch…" He said glancing out the window. "I pray for their good fortune."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, here it is. Sorry for the wait. I've had and interesting few weeks… Anyway, plz review!

Disclaimer: I didn't write TRC.  


* * *

Fai held to Sakura's hand as they continued down the busy street. He pulled her closer to him to avoid her getting run over by a passing cart. "My! It seems everyone takes their carts seriously around here!" He said.

Sakura smiled at the vendor as he tipped his hat to her. "I know! They must have been planning this for months. Maybe not even on this world!"

Mokona hopped onto Sakura's head, "Mokona bets there are hundreds of worlds here!"

Sakura and Mokona continued to chat as they walked down the street, and Fai let his mind wander. In his newly lightened heart, he was actually enjoying just… being. Not running or stressing… just walking with Sakura and Mokona, to do some shopping. This was going to be a wonderful mommy/daughter experience for them.

He wondered absently what it would be like if she was his daughter and then laughed at himself. Even though he knew better, but he couldn't help having such thoughts. He loved the thought that a person as pure and kind as her still existed in such messed up times. He looked at her and smiled. Even if she wasn't his daughter, he'd always think of her as such.

Sakura glanced up at him, "What's so funny, Fai-san?" O

blivious innocence all over her face.

Fai glanced up higher as they reached the corner of the block, "Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan. I was just… Oh! We're here." He exclaimed.

Sakura followed his gaze up to the sign on the purple brick building. "Midnight Lilly's. Right where Yuki-chan said it would be." Sakura said.

It was a small building; shorter than the others. But there were tall windows that reached up to the ceiling on either side of the door. The shimmering burgundy curtains were held open with, dusty golden ropes allowing light inside. When they looked through they could see that there were identical windows on the on the other side of the corner too. In the store they could see racks of clothes, masks and tables with other oddities all around.

Sakura pressed her hand against the window, "I don't see anyone inside… Do you think they're open yet?" She asked.

Fai jolted slightly. "Oh, yeah…" He said remembering he hadn't _exactly_ asked Yuki when the shop actually opened.

Mokona tugged on Fai's hair, "Mommy! How could you be so forgetful?"

Fai scratched his head, "Oops…" He said, laughing embarrassedly.

Sakura laughed too, "It's ok Fai-san, let's just see…"

Fai reached past her to try the door. It clicked opened with the soft jingle of a bell inside. Fai poked his head inside, "Anybody home?" He called out.

"Just opened! Come on in!" A light female voice called from the back. Fai and Sakura stepped completely into the shop. "I'll be out in a second!" The voice called again.

They looked around more thoroughly they saw a counter with a very ancient looking cash register and a cat that had made itself comfortable on top it. There was a doorway to the left of the counter, with multicolored beads hanging from the doorframe, lead to the back of the shop.

"Pretty!" Mokona exclaimed and hopped onto table near by. He plopped a sequent hat onto his head, and the brim seemed to swallow him up. "Oh-no! Who turned off the lights?" He exclaimed.

Sakura turned laughing, "Mokona-san!" Fai squatted in front of the table, lifting up the edge of the hat. "It's a tad big for you, don't you think?"

There was the soft rattling of beads as a woman walked into the main room. "You like it?" She laughed quietly. "It's one of my very own creations…" She was a small woman, with long brown hair braided behind her back. Sakura couldn't help but notice that the woman somewhat favored Noriko.

Fai extended his hand, "It's lovely. As are you, miss." He bowed slightly.

She smiled and curtsied, "Why, thank-you, sir. And who might you be?"

He stood up straight, "My name is Fai, and this is Sakura and Mokona." He said motioning appropriately.

Sakura waved shyly, "Hello." Mokona waddled to the edge of the table, "Hi!" The woman smiled, and shook Mokona's hand… paw. "Pleased to meet you, my name Sanne*. Welcome to Midnight Lilly's!" She said gesturing behind her. "What can I do you for?"

Fai grabbed Sakura and hugged her to his side. "We need some cooler clothes! Literally. Yuki mentioned your shop..."

Sanne laughed, rubbing her chin. "Gotta love that girl. Well, you know this shop is primarily for women, but…" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh! What the heck? I think I can find something for you too…"

Mokona hopped up and down, "What about Mokona?"

Sanne picked him up, "Ha! Sure little guy. You, too!"

-

"Ok, here I am." Sakura said stepping out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top. On top of that she wore a short sleeve plaid button down, that was slightly too big for her petite frame.

"S-so what do you think?" She asked quietly.

Mokona clapped his hands and Sanne smiled proudly. She spun Sakura around by the hand, "Oh! You're just a cute as can be!" She squealed.

Sakura blushed, "Th-thank you. I guess I owe it all to you."

Sanne shook her head, "Clothes can't change natural beauty." She said touching Sakura's cheek. "However, they can reflect a wonderful personality."

Mokona hopped up onto the shelf they were standing near. "Mokona agrees! Sakura-chan is very pretty! Inside and out!" He said, his pink glitter bowtie shimmering.

Sakura and Sanne laughed at him. There was the rattling of beads as Fai stepped into the room. "Hyu!" He grinned.

He had on light blue jeans and a t-shirt, and even though he was dancing in a circle, Sakura immediately knew why he was so excited.

"I love it!" He said running his hands down the front of his shirt. It was a light pink shirt with muddy brown paw prints tracking up from his waist. Across the entire front of the shirt "**I LOVE MY BIG DOGGY**" was painted in black box letters.

Fai laughed and turned to face them, holding the ends of the shirt out. "This is perfect for me and Kuro-puppy, eh, Mokona?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Mokona hopped up giggling, "Ha-ha! Kuro-daddy is gonna get so mad!"

Sanne turned to Sakura, "Kuro-daddy?" She whispered, confused.

Sakura blushed, "Um… He means Kurogane... a friend of ours." She smiled nervously, "Fai-san has made a game out of finding ways to upset him…"

Fai laughed, "Oh, he's not upset! He's just shy with mommy when other people are around." He said motioning to himself.

Sanne laughed aloud, as Sakura blushed harder. "Oh! In that case…" She reached over the counter. "Why don't you give him this?"

Mokona hopped onto Sakura's shoulder as she and Fai approached to counter. Sanne held a thick leather wristband, with to snap buttons to clasp it. On the side there was a metal plate with thick black letters that read: You're not the boss of me. (My kitty is.)

Sakura sighed as Mokona giggled in her ear. She smiled in his direction, and reached up to pat his head. "Stay with me when Fai-san gives Kurogane-san that…" She whispered.

Fai grabbed it and laughed, "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" He held it above his head. He turned to Sanne. "How much do we owe you?"

Sanne walked behind the counter, "Tell ya what... You let me keep your old ones, and you can have those."

Sakura looked surprised, "Will that really be enough?"

"Sure. Everyone loves to swap clothes from different worlds around here. I could get a pretty penny off those." Sanne replied, nodding towards the dressing rooms.

Fai shrugged; the clothes were from the last world they'd been on. Not the ones from their homes, anyway. "I can't see why not. Sure, Sanne-san, you can keep them."

Sanne grinned, and opened and closed the cash register for good measure. "Lovely! If you guys need anything else…"

Fai smiled as he walked towards the door, "We'll defiantly come back!" He said.

Sakura waved as she followed him, "Thank-you, Sanne-san. I'll tell everyone who needs clothes to come here!"

Mokona waved excitedly, "Mokona too! Sanne-san has the prettiest things!"

Sanne smiled at them, "Ha. Thank-you! We'll be waiting, then…" She said petting her cat. As soon as the door swung shut, she jumped up excitedly to examine her new costumes.

*Sanne mean's "Lilly" in Dutch.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know, I know. I have been neglecting my fanfic account, I am sorry. *bows in shame* I blame the educational system. Anyways, here's chapter 8. R/R plz.

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC. Oh, and any of the stores or brands "mentioned" in this fic have no connection to either in real life. *cough*

* * *

Kurogane walked down the street in a random direction, Syaoran trailing right behind him. Some happy dance song blaring from the direction of the airport, and the noisy rattling of food carts was the soundtrack of their pace. Syaoran took a deep breath and his mouth watered at the smell of deep-fried pastries and other various sweets as he passed by an open counter restaurant.

He knew that they were all probably very unhealthy, (judging by the sizzling sounds coming from most of the carts) and he shouldn't be eating them while training with Kurogane… But when the sweet aroma of something called a funnel cake blew by him, he made a note to buy some for Sakura when they caught back up.

Thinking of Sakura had reminded him that they were supposed to be getting new outfits. They'd been walking for a few minutes and had passed several decent looking places, but never stopped. The stores were going to give way into souvenir shops and restaurants if they went much further. Syaoran couldn't imagine that Kurogane wanted any of those brightly colored vacationer t-shirts. He looked up at him, about to ask where they were going, but stopped when he noticed his face.

The look on his face itself wasn't any different than usual. He was still sporting his typical scowl to match his 'don't screw with me' attitude, but… there was something wrong. Normally his gaze was clear and decided no matter how he felt. The ninja inside him was always alert, and watching out for danger, even on a peaceful world. No matter what the situation you could see the intensity within him, though his eyes.

But today he seemed a little… off. Sort of like he was stuck inside his own head, and wanted to stay there. Syaoran knew that look, but he couldn't place what it meant… What on earth could be on Kurogane's mind that he would space out?

To be completely honest, it made Syaoran a little nervous to think about it. It wasn't that he couldn't tell what Kurogane was feeling, that was normal… But that he couldn't see anything in his eyes. His eyes were looking straight ahead, but it almost looked like he wasn't really seeing. As he walked through the crowded street, he appeared to be running on autopilot.

Syaoran stopped walking, and Kurogane turned to him. "What?" His eyes didn't change as he spat the word.

Syaoran looked concerned, "Kurogane-san, did you sleep alright?"

There was a minor flare in his face, and his eyes flashed for a second, as he stood straighter. (He's back.) "What the hell does that mean?" He said defensively.

Syaoran looked down and shrugged, "I-I just thought you looked… tired." He said cautiously.

Kurogane blinked, letting his shoulders loosen up and scratched his head. Yeah, he was tired. After Fai had fallen asleep, Kurogane must have watched him for another few hours or so. He felt really stupid for sitting there when he could have just as easily moved Fai from under him. He didn't know why, but he didn't really want to. He liked the way Fai felt right next to him, safe and warm and not causing any trouble.

So they sat on the floor until he himself had started to nod off, and then he'd finally made himself move Fai to the bed allowing an unwelcome cold breeze to claim his side. Thinking back on it, he'd probably only gotten an hour of sleep after that. (Only to have it interrupted by foolish dreams about stupid wishes.)

He scoffed, sighing. "I'm fine. Let's just get some frigging clothes." He growled and continued down the street.

Syaoran looked uncertain, but decided against pushing the matter. He fell into step beside Kurogane, "Well, where do you want to go?"

Kurogane stopped and turned to him, "Is it really that important? There're hundreds of places, just pick somewhere." He said gesturing around impatiently.

When Kurogane noticed Syaoran sink into himself slightly and glance around nervously, he rolled his eyes, beginning to get irritated.

"Oh, for the love of-... Right there, damn it!" He said, pointing at a random store on the other side of the street.

Syaoran turned, and immediately started blushing. "Are you sure…?" He asked hesitantly. Noticing the half-naked guys posing in the mural in front of the store…

Kurogane knocked him none too lightly in the back of the head again, "The other one!" He yelled.

Syaoran relaxed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh…" This store looked a little more normal. Well, for Kurogane anyway… "Sizzling Subject?" He asked.

It was a black brick building with the entire front made of glass. Kurogane stepped back into the foot traffic, "Yeah." They walked in the already open door, and cool air washed over them.

"Sup." The guy behind the counter called, waving a tattooed arm as he glanced up from his magazine. Syaoran kind of wished he hadn't, because the guys face was full of piercings that clinked against each other whenever he moved.

"Festival discount on everything today. You like it, ask me and I'll give you a price. Dressing rooms are back there." He said, jingling as he nodded towards the back of the store.

Kurogane grunted as Syaoran thanked him and turned to walk between the islands of clothes. He turned over his shoulder at Syaoran, "Pick out your stuff so we can go..." He growled.

Syaoran looked all around the dim inside of the store. T-shirts were tacked in glass cases all along the wall. They were all rather dark looking, with the names of what he assumed to be bands. He stayed in the row he was on, for it appeared a little less gloomy. He picked up a plain black t-shirt with a golden triangle symbol in the middle. He moved the shirt about, watching it glitter slightly in the dim light.

He turned to the casher, who had the same symbol pined on his lanyard. "Excuse me, what's this mean?" He asked holding up the shirt.

The cashier flipped quickly back a few pages in his magazine, and held it up to Syaoran. "'S a video game, been real popular around here for years." He said, pointing to the advertisement. "It's about this dude going around doing crazy tasks to save this princess. A lot of weird shit's always happening to her… It's actually kinda weird they even know each other; he's almost, like, from a different world. Can't just world jump in there, ya know?"

Syaoran laughed nervously, looking at the shirt. "Sure. Sound's like a good story…" He said.

The guy shrugged, flipping back to the page he'd originally been on. "Hmm. I think a lot of chicks are into it too… 'Cuz I'm pretty sure they fall in love in the end." He said absently.

Kurogane barked a laugh a few rows over as a steady blush crept across Syaoran's face. The cashier glanced up confused, as Syaoran quickly grabbed a pair of cargo shorts as he rushed into the dressing rooms, mumbling about needing to try on the pants.

"What's his problem? You'd think someone lit a fire under his ass…" The cashier said looking at Kurogane.

Kurogane snorted. "Wouldn't believe me even if I told you..." He mumbled and continued ruffling through the clothing racks.

He finally decided on a white shirt that had a quote from some old movie. "Don't let your mouth get your ass in trouble."* Kurogane scoffed as he picked up a pair of jeans; that shirt reminded him of some one… Syaoran came out of the dressing room fully dressed, as Kurogane was heading in.

Kurogane glanced at him, "You get all that blush off?" He asked smirking.

Whatever blush Syaoran had gotten off, leaped back into his face with that comment. Kurogane was about to continue into the dressing room when something caught his eye. He paused a moment, confused, and stepped back. He looked at the shelf right out side the dressing room and wondering what it was that had…

There were a number of things wrong with what he was looking at. The first is that that thing was a stuffed animal. Kurogane had never owned a stuffed animal in his entire life, and certainly didn't want one now. They were childish and… cutesy. So why on earth…? A certain troublesome "mommy cat" popped into his head that might enjoy such a thing and he cursed himself for even considering…

"That's not the sort of thing I thought you'd be into…" The cashier said amused. "Goodbye Panda products are more popular with our female customers. For your girl maybe?"

Kurogane spun on him, blushing. "I do NOT have a girl!" He yelled. (Technically true.)

The cashier shrugged, putting up his hands. "Or your guy. Hey, whichever floats your boat, know what I mean?" He said, laughing at his own joke. He glanced at Syaoran who'd turned his head when a soft laugh escaped his lips. Syaoran felt Kurogane glaring at him and suddenly the items in the glass counter top were just _fascinating_.

"I'm not even into that-… MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISSNESS!" Kurogane roared, as he ripped open the door to the dressing room.

The cashier laughed, and his face clinked as he turned to Syaoran. "Yo, is he paying for your-…?" He stopped when he noticed Syaoran still staring into the counter. He looked down to see a small silver chain bracelet with a flower pendant that read, "You are worth it all."

The cashier smirked again, "So it's you who has the girl, eh? What's her name?" He asked nudging Syaoran's shoulder, who blushed smiling sadly. "Well, no I-… I just thought she'd like it is all. She's not…" His voice trailed off.

The cashier's eyebrows went up, stretching the skin around his piercings. "Oh! You don't have her… Well, let me tell you," He unlocked the cabinet and pulled out the bracelet, holding it in his hand. "This is great way to let her know you want her."

Syaoran eyed the shiny accessory, trying to imagine Sakura's face if he gave it to her. The cashier motioned for him to take the bracelet, which he did after a moment. He ran his thumb over the words engraved in the around the edge. "You are worth it all." A sweet, simple sentence, but one that ran deeper than the cashier could ever possibly know.

Sakura was worth it all. Even if she didn't remember a lot about him, she'd always be his everything. Syaoran looked up at him, "How much?" He asked cringing slightly.

The cashier eyes twinkled in a way that reminded him of Yuuko, and smiled broadly. "Well…" He said as Kurogane tromped out of the fitting room, glowering and obviously still miffed. "Between you and your closet Goodbye Panda lover… How's 40 bucks for it all sound?"

* * *

*That movie quote is from Shaft (1971). Which I don't own either, btw. (Heh, duh.) I actually haven't even seen it… yet.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hooray! Summer's here. Sweltering heat, sweaty people, cabin fever… What's not to love? Speaking of which, how'd you like my "brands"? Ha. Well, moving on… Here's chap.9, sorry it took so long. I won't even ask for reviews this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own TRC or any of the brands "mentioned" in this fic.

There were a number of things Sakura couldn't remember from Clow Country. A lot of times, she'd be amazed by things Syaoran said there were plenty of back in her palace. Though it confused her, she never asked him how he knew that. Maybe he'd been to one of her father's parties… At any rate, she didn't remember Clow Country having beaches, and each world she saw one on was a new adventure.

She smiled brightly as she and Fai stood high above the sand on the sea wall. "Isn't it pretty, Fai-san?" She exclaimed. The sea breeze played at her hair and clothes, as she stretched her arms out to either side.

Fai smiled back at her, "Beautiful! All I ever had as a kid was ice and snow." He sat down; dangling his legs over the edge of the wall, and took a deep breath. "Heh. The air smells better here, too." He said quietly, knowing it held a deeper meaning than he'd like Sakura to know.

Mokona nuzzled into Sakura's stomach, as she settled herself next to Fai. "It smells salty!" Mokona giggled. Sakura's shirt caused an uneven shade to flutter over his face as he dozed peacefully in her lap. She turned to Fai, "You didn't like the world you were from?" She asked, cocking her head.

Fai immediately considered lying to her completely. Sakura had been through enough; she didn't need any more horror to fuel her imagination. He opened his mouth smiling falsely, but then stopped... He felt like someone was watching him.

"Fai-san?" Sakura said concerned.

"Uh..." He said shakily, glancing around. What in the world was that about? He knew Sakura was bit of and had a bit of an empathy link (1) to him but… Oh, yeah. The promise. He laughed to himself; this was another new emotion. Feeling guilty (-er than normal) before he'd even done anything, when she'd be none the wiser…

He sighed and looked away from her. He didn't need to give details, but he didn't have to lie either… He wasn't going to break that promise. Just spare a young girl some stress she didn't need.

He looked down at his 'Total Planet' shoes, "To be honest… No. Not anymore, anyway." He said, quietly. "Too many bad memories everywhere…"

Sakura jumped slightly, about to apologize for asking but stopped when Fai shifted his gaze upward. His whole body seemed to have relaxed into a lazy smile, as he followed the clouds across the sky.

"I like the memories I have with you guys better." He smiled, and closed his eyes. "They make me feel better, when I get stuck in the sad ones… Which actually is a lot less often now." He added. That was completely true. He thought back to the times he'd wanted to cry in the middle of the night…

Even though he didn't mean to, he'd always found comfort in thing of them. They gave him the strength to hold it together, just by imagining their touch. Especially Kurogane. Last night was like a waking dream for Fai. Something he could hold onto in his memory and not just his imagination. He glanced down as Sakura scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his knee.

"Me too, Fai-san." She whispered, leaning on his shoulder. She had a soothing aura around her that made him so relaxed, his chest ached. "Thinking about you guys… It makes me want to smile." She continued.

Mokona climbed in between them and tugged on Fai's shirt. "Fai-mommy has given us many happy memories." He said gleefully.

Fai almost wanted to cry again. How he'd managed to be surrounded by so many wonderful… Sakura smiled when she felt Fai's hand touch hers, and his head lean gently onto hers. "Thank-you… You two are just little peaches, you know?"

She laughed and was about to say something when the soft ringing of a bell distracted her. They all turned to see a bike-cart rolling down the sidewalk behind them. "You kids wanna buy something?" The old cyclist pushing the cart asked, "Shaved-ice's only a buck."

Mokona hopped up from between them. "That looks yummy! Sakura-chan, will you share one with Mokona?"

Fai laughed and helped Sakura to her feet. She smiled and placed him (Mokona, not Fai.) on her shoulder. "Sure, Mokona." Fai gave the man the thumbs up. "Two please!"

He handed them two cones (Fai's bright yellow and green; Sakura and Mokona's pink and blue.) and peddled on down the way. Sakura and Fai continued to walk down the sea wall, enjoying the view.

"Hyu! That looks fun!" Fai exclaimed, pointing to some people parasailing out in the bay. He turned to her, "You think Syaoran-kun would let us go?"

Sakura smiled nervously, waving her hand. "Um, I think he'd like us better on solid ground… A-and I would too."

He laughed, "Ok, ok. Well, we should still do something…" He scrunched up his face, looking around. Mokona hopped onto his head, mimicking him. "Like what, Fai-san?"

Fai turned around towards the sea wall looking down the beach. There wasn't much down there, obviously, but he could see a restaurant or two down the piers.

"We should-…" He stopped as he looked further down the sea wall, looking at the end of the longest of the various concrete jetties he could see. There was a new sign hanging off of what appeared to be an old boating shop, and a grin spread across his face when he read it.

Sakura turned to see what he was looking at and paled slightly. "Fai-san, I don't think-…!" She started, but he grabbed her hand.

"Come on! You said you wanted to be on solid ground!" He said, hanging onto Mokona as he dashed towards the store that Sakura was certain would kill them…

~( ^ 3 ^ )~

Syaoran hadn't asked Kurogane where he wanted to go, and it seemed Kurogane really didn't care. Syaoran knew he was going to be in foul mood anywhere they went. He could feel Kurogane getting more and more annoyed with every step towards the airport. Even though he hadn't admitted it, Syaoran knew he was tired and this noise must be brutal.

If he had decided to ask him again, he wouldn't have even have bothered to lie. Kurogane's head was pounding in time with each beat of the song and every stray shout. Had it been this loud last time?

He dug his fingernail into his palm and blinked a few times; his eyes were burning. This made no frigging sense! When he had fought for Tomoyo, he'd pulled plenty of all-nighters out on the battlefield. He couldn't figure out why he was so tired when he'd actually _gotten_ some sleep…

Maybe being around _four_ children had made him docile, he thought bitterly. If docile was the word Kurogane would use, Syaoran didn't want to know what mildly irritated was…

Kurogane hadn't said a word since they left the shop, and his t-shirt said it perfectly. He had that 'if-you-ask-me-something-I'll-knock-your-block-off' look on his face. Syaoran was _really_ reconsidering coming this way, and it seemed fate agreed with him. Just as he thought about it, a particularly energetic jester just happened to blow his horn near Kurogane's ear.

Kurogane was going to loose his shit. That was clear to Syaoran in the second it happened. Wanting to avoid an incident, he tried to get in-between the two of them but it was too late.

Kurogane turned to the clown and snatched the little horn out of his hand. He squeezed it in his fist, turning it into a jagged little mess. (Some art critic somewhere would have said it was a beautiful representation of modern art expressionism…) It made a pathetic squeaking noise as he threw it back at the stunned entertainer and stormed on past Syaoran. The clown stood staring with an open mouth at the misshapen piece of metal that had been his horn, as Syaoran stood flailing and uttering a panicky apology.

"Damn! Looks like he woke up one the whole wrong side of the _planet_!" called a familiar voice as a shadow was cast over them. They turned to see Noriko waddling over to them on his stilts. With his face painted and the outfit he had on, he looked like a living firecracker. "Who tied his boxers in a knot?" He laughed.

Syaoran continued to move about nervously, speaking in rapid fire. "I am SO sorry. I had no idea he'd get so mad! I should have been watching, but I'll pay for it, I swear I-…!" Noriko carefully stepped behind him, causing Syaoran to have to turn in a circle over his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, dude its cool! Here Jo…" He reached into a bag hanging off the back of his outfit and tossed a new horn into the hands of the waiting performer. (Who promptly blew it in Syaoran's face before he scurried back into the crowd.)

"We're giving these things out for free, chill out!" Noriko smiled.

Syaoran sighed and put a hand head, "Oh, thank goodness…"

Noriko laughed, "Bro, you stress too much. What're you up to anyway?"

Syaoran glanced down the street after Kurogane, "Uh…N-nothing really, but uh…" He scratched his head, "Do you know of any museums or something like that? Somewhere I could walk around while Kurogane… Well," He motioned about aimlessly. "…doesn't."

Noriko rocked back on his stilts, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… well, there're some ruins under the sea cliff. Not the sea wall, that's the other way." He mumbled, he said waving over back the way he'd come.

Standing up strait he pointed to the tree line behind the airport, "It's really cool. Once you pass that up, it's all beach and ruins. There's, like, this weird sound barrier so it stays quiet despite the music 'round here."

Noriko began to head towards the airport, and Syaoran started behind him. "Not too many people go, because they come to party, not for a history lesson, ya know?" He winked, at which Syaoran gave a nervous smile. "But you're a history buff, huh? You should go check it out!" He said, smiling.

Syaoran smiled back at him, "That sounds great! Thank-you, Noriko-san!" He said, and turned to jog off. "Oh, I mean… Thanks, Noriko!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Noriko threw his head back and laughed, "See you later, Syaoran-kun!" He said and carefully waded back into the crowd.

Syaoran ran through the crowd, following Kurogane's steadily shrinking form. "Kurogane-san! Wait up a minute, please!" He shouted.

Kurogane pace slowed (barley) and Syaoran finally caught up with him. He took a deep breath, before starting. "Kurogane-san, c-can we go somewhere?" He asked nervously.

Kurogane shot him a dirty look, "We could go a number of places, wanna be more specific?"

Syoaran flinched involuntarily, "There are some ruins I'd like to check out. You can stay on the outside, or-…" A curious look crossed his face and he stood a little straighter. "Or… I can take you back to the inn? You could …get some more sleep." He said, slowly.

Kurogane scowled at him, and a dark look crossed his face. "I am not a child!" He grumbled. "If I wanted to go somewhere, I would. I don't need your permission."

Syaoran smiled, "Good. Let's go then…"

Kurogane looked confused as Syaoran headed down a narrow alley beside the airport, towards what seemed to be a forest. Even as he realized he'd just been had, he followed him still not really caring one way or another where they went.

A/N: 1. Yeah, I mean the invasive kind of link, where when someone feels strongly about something Sakura can almost see what it is. Kinda like Hisoka for Yami No Matsuei.

+ Are these chapters too long? I can break them up some if informed. -?-


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm being kidnapped by my own family… *sigh* My comp misses me and I MISS FANFICTION. . If you're still reading… you rock! (If you reviewed you RAWK HARD.)

Disclaimer: Just a fan.

* * *

Sakura stood awkwardly in the middle of the shop, fidgeting with her bulky safety gear. The shop Fai had been so insistent (puppy-dog eyes ablaze) on going into was an old skate shop, that looked like it'd been there for quite some time.

Which is exactly why Sakura had situated herself dead center of it so as not to place too much weight on one side of the pier. Fai however was walking around looking excitedly at all the different skateboards hanging from the wall.

"Hyu! Sakura-chan, this one is so pretty!" He said pointing to powder-blue skateboard above his head that perfectly matched the accents on their gear.

Sakura smiled nervously, pushing her helmet up to see. "T-that's nice, Fai-san. Um, B-but I thought we were just renting _skates_."

He noticed the emphasis she'd put on the last word, and glanced at her. He found something in her fidgeting quite endearing and smirked despite himself. "I know, I know. I just thought it was pretty, is all." He laughed, and walked over to place a hand on her helmet. "Relax, this'll be fun!"

Mokona peaked out of the backpack they'd borrowed, (his feet were just _a little_ too small for skates) so he could ride with Sakura. "Yeah! Mokona thinks so too!"

Sakura sighed, and slumped over a little. "O-okay. But-…"

The owner walked back into the main room, carrying two boxes. "Here, dudes. Try these on; ought to fit alright…." He said handing them two pairs of inline skates.

Sakura slid the heavy black and blue inlines onto her feet, and Fai pressed on her toe. "Are they too tight?" He asked, standing in his own skates. She shook her head, but then blushed and stopped strapping on the skates.

Fai looked down at her, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

She pulled at the Velcro on her wrist braces, just so her hands would have something to do. "Fai-san… I-I don't know how to skate." She said looking down, embarrassed.

Fai looked surprised, but then smiled warmly at her. "I know that, Sakura-chan." He kneeled and finished strapping the plastic braces across her feet. She looked up at him, eyes wide. He laughed, as he stood again, "It'd be a little hard to skate on sand, right?"

Sakura blushed, and stared at him. "S-so, you're going to teach me then?" Fai hauled her up, and hugged her as she tripped over her own feet. "Hmm… I think I've got an idea…"

She didn't like that familiar gleam that popped into his eye, but knew well enough that it was too late to back out. Whatever scheme he'd just come up with, she was stuck in…

(=_ =")

Kurogane looked up at the ruins truly impressed, despite his growing migraine. Even though they were clearly in ruins, time had turned them into something beautiful.

He glanced over at Syaoran whose eyes shone as he stood in the shadow of the cliff side ruins. "I've never seen anything like it!" He whispered, stepping further back towards the sea.

The ruin itself took over the entire sea cliff, rooms degraded into caverns overrun with plants and algae. Aside from a sign displaying the history of it at the base of the main stairwell, it seemed nothing had been touched in years. Kurogane stepped up behind Syaoran as he aproched the sign, reading aloud.

"The Rough Waters Inn was the built over one hundred years ago by Mister J. Sydney (the town cartographer). Unfortunately, due to the precarious location of the building on the sea, all it took was one bad hurricane to turn it to ruins twenty-five years ago. Aside from the rooms and private quarters on the upper floors, and the dining hall, the building (the compass room, library, and hall of windows) is mostly intact and safe for tourists to visit."

Syaoran stepped onto the stone staircase, and turned to Kurogane. "At least see the Hall of Window's… I bet its got and incredible view."

Kurognae growled, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Fine… You can go poking through the rest of this dump by yourself. Don't go getting stuck anywhere, either 'cause I am _not_ coming to get you…" He mumbled the last part, which Syaoran ignored and continued up the stairs.

Kurogane glanced at the walls as the ascended higher. The wallpaper and paneling was long gone, leaving nothing to be seen but the stained red brick beneath it. Syaoran ran his hand along the cool stone, "It's kind of sad…" He whispered.

Kurogane didn't really want to talk, but because of the way Syaoran had said it… he took the bait anyway. Damn! Being around them _had_ made him too gentle… "How'dya figure?" He asked, truly annoyed with himself.

Syaoran clenched his fist against the wall, "After all the years it stood here just fine, it was wiped out in one night. All it took was one bad storm to take it all away…" He answered, and then directed his gaze up through and opening in the ceiling.

"Where does that leave the people who lived here?" He continued softly, but to Kurogane it sounded more like a roundabout, less whiney version of 'Why isn't life fair?'.

Especially when he saw Syaoran's eyes cloud over, and realized he wasn't even talking about the hotel… "Some things can't be forgotten." Kurogane said suddenly.

Syaoran's head snapped back down, and he snatched his hand away from the wall. "W-what?" He asked, truly confused.

Kurogane shrugged, "Some things can't be forgotten. The people won't ever forget how they felt in… this place." He crossed his arms, "She knows she loved being there." He added quietly.

Syaoran blushed and turned back up the stairs, "Yeah, I guess…" He mumbled. Kurogane snorted, and continued up the stairs.

After a few moments, Syaoran turned a corner up ahead and Kurogane heard him gasp. He took the last few steps two at a time, "What-?" Kurogane stopped his question.

"The Hall of Windows." Syaoran breathed. To be exact, there was only one big opening in the wall now, but Syaoran supposed it had been sectioned off at some point before the storm.

Syaoran stepped further in and looked out over the sea. It was a spectacular sight. The bright afternoon sun was glittering off the water and brightly pointing out the several birds diving for food in the distance.

Syaoran took a breath; the smell of salt was stronger here. The thought came to him that there might be salt absorbed in the walls from the storm all that while ago. He looked behind him at the moss-covered wall and ceiling, and found Kurogane sitting on an old stone bench further down the hall.

Syaoran walked over and stood next to him, "A-are you ok?" He asked timidly. Kurogane didn't direct his gaze off the distant water, "Fine. Enjoy your history hunt." He barked, as he sat as stone still as the bench beneath him.

Syaoran bowed slightly, "O-ok, then. I'll come back later." Kurogane watched out of the corner of his eye as Syaoran scurried over the end of the hallway, and walked up a shorter flight of stairs.

He sighed and leaned back on the bench, rubbing his face. Resting his head on the wall behind him, he gazed out over the open water. The motion of the waves seemed to mimic the inside of his head. He felt as if he were swaying along with the ocean. He growled, and rubbed his eyes.

Was he really tired enough to sleep on a bench, inside a rickety old building? Yeah.

Was he going down without a fight? Hell no.

Try as he did for a few minutes, the calm feeling that surrounded the ruins and the swaying ocean eventually convinced him to sleep. Well… what was Kurogane's mega alert (I'm-a-ninja-the-world-is-out-to-get-me) version of sleep anyway, but sleep all the same.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm back, after a veeeeeery sucky few months. =.= R&R Oh, wait! Did anyone else notice that Kurofai rhymes with curly-fry? That's adorable! ^o^

Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish :(

* * *

"Fai-san, I don't think this is a good idea!" Sakura said, as she clung to a nearby light pole to support herself. She jumped slightly as he adjusted her helmet from behind her, "Nonsense, Sakura-chan! I'll be with you the whole way."

Under any other circumstances that would have been wonderful… But seeing as he's the one who placed her in this situation (the situation being hanging off of a light pole at the top of a rather steep hill) it wasn't very comforting.

Mokona poked his head out of the rucksack they'd borrowed from the skate shop. "Ohhhh! Fai-san, are you sure about this?" He asked straining to see the bottom of the hill over Sakura's shoulder.

Fai smiled. Answer? Nope. He'd actually never tried this before, but he'd seen it in some movies so it had to work out sometimes, right? He didn't mention how this was a 'learn to swim or drown' type learning experience, and instead he took Sakura's hands. "We'll see!" He said, and his eyes sparked.

Sakura was about to try to make a grab for the lamppost again but Fai pushed her lightly towards the edge. As she began to pick up speed, her brain was telling her to scream but she was too busy trying to remember how to breathe.

Fai raced right behind her, "On your left!" He shouted as they narrowly missed a pedestrian (with a very colorful vocabulary).

Mokona grabbed Sakura's hair, "Watch out!" Sakura swung into full on panic mode as she realized what Mokona was talking about.

The end of the road suddenly turned form concrete to gravel, and ran into what appeared to be a forest. Fai silently wondered how (the hell) he didn't notice that beforehand, and glanced around. There was a turn they could make that would keep them on the streets, but sent them back into heavy foot traffic.

He swore under his breath, "Defiantly should've thought this through more..." He thought making a grab at Sakura's backpack.

Sakura glanced up and noticed the turn too, trying to figure out how to make it in time. She opted for crashing into people who might forgive her as opposed to a tree that might knock her out. But how was she going to…?

Mokona's grip on her hair tightened, "Sakura-chan!"

It seemed like time slowed down for the next few moments. Sakura looked up and saw another light pole and leaped for it. Fai blinked amazed as Sakura swung herself around the pole, plastic in the wrist guards scraping against the metal.

It would have worked out perfectly if she hadn't underestimated how fast they were going. (Damn.) She opened her eyes wide as she realized she was coming up fast on Fai's back. He hadn't managed to make the turn and went streaking onto the gravel road.

Sakura gripped the back of his shirt, gravel flying up and stinging her legs. Fai tried to slow down, but his and Sakura's skates kept bumping into each other. Fai let out just about every curse word he'd ever (learned from Kurogane) heard as they zoomed towards the end of the road. The dead end.

Fai spun around as fast as he could, gripping Sakura to his chest as they finally lost control. He knew it was far too late to start a spell, especially without his staff… He mentally cursed himself again, as he heard Sakura regain her voice and scream as the headed towards the ground.

Fai felt the unmistakable rush of magic wash over him, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. It felt like the ground and sky were arguing over who should be where... After a moment, he opened his clenched eyes and felt his entire body tense up. _"Well… This certainly isn't right."_ He thought.

He was sitting in a gazebo cradling and unconscious Sakura (with Mokona balanced in her lap) in his arms. Fai could feel her breathing against his shirt and Mokona whimpered lightly in his sleep, so he decided against waking them… At least until her knew what was going on.

He could feel the persistent pressure of magic in the air around him, and surrounded himself in a minor protective spell. The magic didn't feel especially threatening, but it was powerful. Like _really _powerful. And he knew better than anyone how fast people that strong could mood swing…

Fai took a deep breath of humid air, smelling thick with plant life. He looked out around the little island they currently inhabited, and felt slightly trapped seeing the outline of thick bushes surrounding them. He shifted Sakura in his arms, and looked over his shoulder. The gazebo had a short stairway of peeling paint that lead to a gravel pathway.

He kneeled and moved Mokona back into Sakura's backpack, before carefully shifting her to his back. She sighed against his neck as he stood, but didn't stir as he stepped down the stairs. His shoes crunched lightly as he started down the gravel path.

He'd only walked a few feet before seeing a small garden, with a tea party for two off the side of the road. Suspecting the mage currently controlling this… world (for lack of a better term) wouldn't let him just get his own transfer spell going, he increased his protection spell. Sighing he tightened his grip on Sakura, and walked carefully into the garden.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: *hides under desk* I am sooo sorry! RL has been kicking my but lately, but I promise I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own the TRC characters.

Syaoran stepped into what he was certain was the compass room. Covering the entire floor was a giant decorative compass rose, engraved in the aging stone. Directing his gaze upward, he could see a skylight, some glass still managing to hang on to the edges after all these years.

He walked in and stood in the middle, facing north out the opening where the window once was. He could imagine this room filled with maps at one point, and felt vaguely sad that they'd all been destroyed.

Kneeling down he ran his fingers over the intricate stone carvings beneath him. Each direction had a different design (presumably landmarks in that direction) and the center bearing what looked like the airport. As soon as he noticed this, Syaoran swore he'd heard the light padding of footsteps over his shoulder.

He stood quietly, turning behind him. "Hello?" He called out. There was another staircase in the corner of the room, but the stairs were wooden and looked a little… less than stable.

He walked over and tested the first step gently. "I-is someone up there?" He asked, mostly to quell his own nerves.

There was a light chuckle, "No one up here! Just a pair of shoes looking for their feet!" The voice let off the hacking laugh of an old man at its own joke. Syaoran considered just walking away and leaving crazy to itself, but…

He mentally shrugged. He was curious. "Um, y-you lost your shoes?" He said, carefully stepping up the creaky stairs.

"No, stupid, my feet!" The voice called back, and Syaoran heard him cross the room upstairs again. "Have you seen 'um?"

Syaoran blinked, truly confused. He was getting the impression this guy was about a tree short of an orchard… He reached the top of the stairs, and poked a cautious head around the corner. "N-no, sir. I haven't seen your… feet."

There was a man sitting on the windowsill that was cut through the hill to see over the city. He had long dark hair with a strap running through it, and wore a white collared shirt, with large black angle wings on the back. He cast a friendly glance over his shoulder; the strap was attached to a headband that held his curly bangs out on his pale young face.

Syaoran blinked, nervously. "H-have you checked under your shins?" He offered, but wished he could take it back as the man started laughing.

"I was just kidding, you dork. I didn't lose my feet." He said, laughing voice dropping down to an appropriate age.

Syaoran blushed, "Oh, o-of course. I knew that, I was just…" His reply tricked down to nothing. The man's hair swished as he faced back out of the window, "Wanna sit?" He asked motioning beside him.

Syaoran tensed a little. The window was in between two bookshelves in the far corner of the room. The window split into both walls (the corner itself was a windowsill) so he figured he could sit without being _too_ close to the man… Whom he still wasn't sure was sane.

So, why go over to sit with a stranger at all? That was a very good question that Syaoran was contemplating an answer to as he sat down. The man made a face as he noticed Syaoran facing inside instead of out.

Syaoran was studying the scattered books that still hung on the shelves. Had they been put there after the storm? It was odd to see them there, and he instantly began making up some crazy stories about what they were and why they'd survived so lon-... "You like books, kid?" The man asked, cocking his head.

Syaoran suppressed the sudden urge to jump at the man's voice. "Uh, yeah… Nice to get lost in stories." He answered touching the bookshelf closet to him.

The guy swung one leg over to straddle the windowsill, facing Syaoran, "Yeah. 'S great to get out of reality every now and again, right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Exactly." Reality was very bipolar with him, and he'd gotten dealt some pretty bad cards he'd have liked to have handed back on more than a few occasions.

The man laughed, "But hey. You know what's better to get lost in?"

Syaoran raised an expectant eyebrow, honestly wanting an answer… "Love. Nothing like being lost in someone's heart." The man said with a triumphant gesture above his head.

Syaoran deflated. Of course it was something like that. The man noticed, and a sweat drop formed on his forehead. "Oh, my bad." He scratched at the back of his head. "Heh. Well, you know what they say. 'Tis better to have loved and lost th-…"

Syaoran's head jerked up and he almost had an angry look about him. "Try it." He said, in what could have very well been considered a cold manner.

He'd heard that saying on a few other worlds, and still didn't like it. Grant it, he'd never give up his memories of Sakura for anything, but… Not remembering was hurting her, and _that_ was killing him. That was not _better_.

The guy flinched a little, "Dude, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just being… Sorry." He said, cutting off his thought.

Syaoran shrunk back into his polite persona, "No, it's ok. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He lowered his head, "That was my fault." He whispered, fingering the bracelet in his pocket.

There was an awkward pause, before the guy spoke again. "Well, you know what, kid? I think I can help you."

Syaoran wasn't sure if he was teasing him or not, and opted to not get worked up. He said nothing, but gave the man a questioning look. The man leaned out the window, and grabbed a messenger bag. "But my love, my life said to keep it zipped. So I will." He said as he stood up, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

Syaoran blinked, and came to the immediate conclusion that this guy had regressed back into crazy mode. "Your-… what? Wait, who said to do what?" He stumbled over his words.

The guy smiled and reached into the messenger bag, pulling out an object wrapped in newspaper. Out of sheer paranoia, Syaoran stood to his feet ready to fling what ever it was away from him.

The guy laughed and extended the object towards him slowly, "My wife said to give you this and shut up about it." He said smirking.

Syaoran took the object, looking wearily down at it before glancing back up at the man. The guy turned to walk away, "It was nice meeting you, Syaoran-kun. Tell Sakura-chan I'm sorry we had to do it like this." He said over his shoulder.

Syaoran charged forward, extremely unnerved "What'd you do to Sa-!" When he made it to the stairway, the man was standing clear on the other side of the compass room near the door. _How the…?_

"Kid, we're helping _you_. Calm down…" The guy replied.

Calm down his foot. Syaoran jumped down the last few stairs when he noticed… something was very wrong.

Syaoran was telling his body to run, but he felt like he was fighting against himself. He was moving in slow motion, and the edges of his vision were blurring. It felt like he was trying to swim through cement just to think.

The man scratched at his headband, and continued. "Kicking my ass won't get you anywhere, anyway…" He mumbled.

Syaoran was struggling hard now down on one knee, and the object in his hand clattered to the floor. It seemed like it took all the strength he had in him to scream. "KUROGANE STOP HIM!"

(*o*')

Sakura didn't know where she was, but it was dark. It was really dark. Not natural dark, as in no light coming from _anywhere_. She reached out around herself, panicking as she realized that she wasn't hitting anything.

There was nothing where she was. No ground, no noise, no light… Just her. She looked at her hand. It was almost glowing in the darkness, but she couldn't see anything wrong with it. Then she noticed the rocking. It felt like she was gently swaying back and forth, and she was getting numb. Pin pricks slowly crawling from her fingers and toes leaving nothing in their wake.

Every breath she took blissed her out, more and more. It finally got to a point where she couldn't feel anything except the desire to shutdown.

So she did.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This was the suckiest year I've had in school. EVER. I really am sorry I haven't been back in so long, but I'm back no! Here's chapter 13. I should be posting more regularly now. R&R, please! Peace.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

* * *

The guy didn't even have time to thing about what Syaoran was talking about before he found himself slammed by his shirt against a crusty brick wall. All the breath was forced out of his chest and he found himself under the heavy glare of a sleep deprived assassin.

"Kid…" Kurogane said, not taking his eyes off this man.

Syaoran was crouched on the floor, wheezing. Stars flashed painfully behind his eyes when tried to shake the dizziness out of his head. He heard Kurogane shout to him, and he took a deep breath. Coughing violently for a second, he panted out, "He did… something… Sakura-chan."

The guy on the wall was having some trouble breathing himself, but was about to throw a retort when Kurogane other hand clenched menacingly around his throat. "The next words that come out of your mouth had better be the truth or you're as good as gone." He said lowly, meaning every word of it.

Panic flared momentarily in the man's eye, but it slowly died into a level stare. "I wasn't lying. She _will_ be fine. This is a gift." He said clearly, even with the pressure on his throat.

Syaoran coughed, but Kurogane didn't turn around. "W-what does that mean?" He choked out, slowly regaining his motion.

The man's eye sparked a little, and he smirked. "We are giving you a gift. We are paying the price for something precious." He said as if it explained everything.

Kurogane loosened his grip on his neck, but didn't remove his hand. "What. Does. That. Mean?" He asked, though it sounded like: _I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but if I don't get a straight answer I'll break you in half._

"We've been… putting off our transition." He sighed, resting his head on the wall behind him. "We have to leave soon. In fact we really need to leave _now_, but she wouldn't let it go just yet…"

Syaoran stepped up next to Kurogane, who shot him a glance before moving out of the way. "I don't understand. What does that have to do with us?" Syaoran asked.

The man rubbed his throat, wincing slightly. "She told me not t-…"

Syaoran fixed him with a look so out of his character it stopped the words dead in his throat. It was clear Syaoran didn't care what anyone said; if that man had done something to Sakura… it was all over for him.

The man sighed and let his shoulders droop, trying to decide if Syaoran or his wife was scarier… "She's gonna kill me." He laughed into his hand.

Kurogane sized him up, "She might not get the chance."

The man shot him a look, but then rolled his eyes. "My wife… is such a romantic." He started slowly. "She believes… even with all the crap going on in the worlds, that all love stories deserve happy endings."

Kurogane's face twitched, that was the silliest thing he'd ever heard. That sounded like some kind of childish fairytale. She'd obviously lived to cushy of a-…

The man turned and fixed Kurogane with a glare so intense it should have stuck an inch out his back. _You know nothing about, Kana. Don't you dare even think that crap._ He spat, but Kurogane and Syaoran swore his mouth never moved.

They both took a half step back, at the unnatural echo of his voice bounced around in their heads. The man rubbed the bridge of his nose, irritated. "You know what? Screw this." He said, and before they could question what he meant, Kurogane and Syaoran were out cold.

(*o* )

Fai slowly stepped into the garden, glancing around warily at the flowery bushes that surrounded the small table set. His shoes padded lightly one the now stone ground as he stopped just inside the opening. The quaint little landscape was something straight out of a child's storybook. A pretty little stone table, with a charming little tea set full of cute little pastries and sugary smelling tea… Fai almost smirked. This whole scene would make Kurogane gag.

He looked up through his bangs to see a wire awning laced with thick green vines, blocking out the already scarcely visible sun. Even so as he stepped into the shade surrounding the table, he could see the china wear glittering slightly in the fragile sunlight. Pausing only slightly, he walked around and chose bench facing the "door". (A habit he'd not been able to shake from all his years of running…)

Sitting Sakura down carefully, he held her up while lowering himself next to her. "Sakura-chan…" He whispered, taking her face in his hands. "Sakura-chan! Can you hear me?" He said louder, gently patting her cheek.

"She's not here." He resisted the urge to jump when a voice called out from the opening in the bushes. He looked up to see a young, freckle-faced woman smiling at him. Her head was tilted off to the side, allowing her bright red hair to fall into her face. Despite the childlike gesture, Fai could feel her radiating power.

Wrapping his arm tighter around Sakura's shoulders, Fai's brow twitched unnoticeably. "So you mean to tell me the lovely dove sleeping in my arms _isn't_ Sakura-chan?" He asked, even though he knew better. Sakura had a very unique magical signature; Fai was certain he would never mistake her for anyone else. _Ever._

The woman gave a soft laugh as she sat down in front of him. "No, that's indeed her. It's only her mind that's somewhere else." She said, dropping a sugar cube into her tea.

Fai's eyes sparked slightly, "Let's not beat around the bush, shall we? What did you do to her?" This woman had bared not bad intent towards them yet, but still…

The woman nonchalantly sipped her tea, "Sakura-chan is a very strong girl. Even so, I wouldn't put her in a situation that was too much for her to handle… In fact I want her to enjoy this."

Fai looked confused, "Why are you putting her in _any_ situation? We don't even know you." Well, at least _he _didn't know her, but he was fairly certain this woman wasn't from Clow Country…

The woman stopped stirring her tea, "Fai-san, you're a great wizard yourself. You… _recognize_ my power, don't you?" She asked, sounding almost embarrassed.

Fai regarded her carefully, before nodding.

The woman looked up at him with painfully sincere eyes, "Fai-san, I have never used my magic to hurt _anyone_." Fai felt a surge in her power as she let down all her internal barriers, exposing herself to him, "I won't start with either of you, I swear it."

Fai probed her thoroughly with his magic, and nodded again. She wasn't lying, that much he could tell for sure. She also didn't appear to have any ill intent for them…

"Well, then…" He sighed dropping the barrier around them. "What can I do for you, Miss…?"

The woman smiled brightly, "Kana. And actually I'm going to do something for you."

Fai adjusted so Sakura could rest her head in his lap, placing a hand on her arm as she shifted in her sleep. "And just what would that be, Kana-san?" He said, over a light smile.

Kana laughed again, "We'll get to that, but first…" She held a tray out towards him, "Brownie?"

A/N: O.o Brownies are dangerous, Fai, especially from strangers. Ha! Sorry if was so long again… Plz R&R! *heart*


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So after a gnarly case of writers block, I have busted through and I deliver you this. I just noticed that my style of writing has changed throughout this story, but I hope you still like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own TRC.

Warning: Slight drug reference.

Syaoran sat on the cliff where he and Sakura had so often watched the birds fly, knowing it wasn't real but choosing not to leave. He figured he wouldn't get far for his efforts, at any rate, knowing the wizard that'd sent him here. He sat calmly, however still ready to fight, as he watched over Clow with a nostalgic fondness growing in his chest.

He felt her approaching long before he turned to actually see her.

Sakura walked slowly in her traditional dress, looking nervously about the ledge. "… You're here aren't you?" She asked after a moment, "You're always here. I can feel you."

Syaoran looked up at her sadly, saying nothing as she stepped closer. He was a blank space again, and as much as he tried to deny it, it hurt to acknowledge that anymore with unheard words. When nothing but silence greeted her, she lowered herself to sit on the edge about arms distance away from him.

"…Can you speak?" She whispered, hopefulness coating the words.

He broke a bit, then. "Would it matter?" He replied quietly, and when she continued to glance about hopefully, he just sighed, "You wouldn't be able to hear me either way, Princess."

"W-well, then… I'll talk, ok?" She faced him as she said it, unintentionally he knew, but it still made his heart kick when he saw those eyes. "You just listen…"

c(^o^c)

Fai looked at the tray warily, eyeing each of the bite-sized, sugar covered brownies. He could smell the chocolate from his seat and his stomach was urging him to take one, so… "Thank-you, Kana-san." He said, as he picked up one from the top.

Kana smiled and took a brownie for herself, as she sat the tray down. "So how are you?" She asked, softly before taking a bite.

Fai glanced at her, swallowing a piece of brownie. There was something… odd about her tone. It was the kind of tone you heard from people who knew something you didn't and were about the toss it in your face. "I'm well, thanks. And you?" He replied politely, a suspicious smile gracing his lips.

Kana smiled back, wiping sugar from her mouth. "Hmm. I'd have to say I'm pretty alright." She laughed.

Fai blinked at her, tilting his head. Her laugh seemed to send flashes of color into the space around her. Was that from her magic? Could other wizards see that around Fai? "Just alright? Is there something I could to about that?" He asked flirtatiously, reaching for a second brownie. _Chi, those were good!_

"Maybe…" Kana hummed, licking her finger free of sugar, "…How about you count back from ten?"

For some reason it took Fai a moment to catch up with her statement. "…I'm sorry?" He replied, trying to focus… He really just wanted to jump up and run around… Or did he want to go to sleep?

Upon realizing what it was she had just asked of him, the chocolate suddenly felt too thick in his mouth and he let the brownie fall from his hand. He tried to look at her but his vision was getting fuzzy, "Y-you drugged me…" He slurred his worlds, leaning over the table, losing the coordination to even sit up right.

"I'm sorry, Fai," Kana stood up and caught him before he could slump over and destroy her tea set, "I knew you wouldn't be able to see with all the magic walls you keep up inside you," She let him lean gently atop the table, "I won't betray your trust again… I just need you to see something deeper than you've tried to go before."

c(^o^c)

Kurogane blinked awake, to find himself seated on a barstool, elbows resting on a dingy wooden counter top. It took him all of half a second to remember what had happened. He tensed, growling low in the back of his throat, "You son of a…" He glared around the dim, empty bar. "Where the hell are you?"

He didn't even flinch as the stool next to him pulled out with a loud scraping sound. Zenki met his angry gaze with one just as intense, "Let's cut to the chase, eh?" He said, "You've already gotten me in enough trouble, and I want this over with…"

Kurogane glared at him, "I've gotten _you_ in trouble?" He shouted, "_You're_ the one that attacked us, how the hell is that getting you in trouble!"

Zenki reached around the bar, pulling back a glass of some strong smelling liquor. He shrugged taking a sip, "If you hadn't shown up Syaoran-kun and I could have handled it, and we'd all be on our merry way."

For some reason, that gave a little kick to Kurogane's pride. The look he gave him was steely to say the least, "If you think I'd leave _a kid_ behind to fight some punk ass mage like you alone, you are sorely mistaken." Assassin, yes, he used to be anyway, but… that didn't make him a straight bastard! Who the hell did this guy think he was anyway?

"I think you're a hot headed son of a bitch, who is either too stupid to see or just doesn't deserve the shots Fai-san keeps giving you." Zenki stated evenly.

Kurogane's hand was around his neck so fast it startled both of them. His barstool crashed to the ground as he flung Zenki onto the counter top and… What the hell?

Kurogane blinked as his bare palm smashed a dent into the wooden counter and for the first time in his life he jumped at the sound of clothes rustling. He spun around to find Zenki standing across the room from, gingerly rubbing his neck. "Damnit, man! Lets tone down the violence, shall we?"

Kurogane would have charged him again, but even through his anger, he could see there was no fruit on that tree. "What the hell do you mean by that? How do you even know anything about us?" He barked, tersely.

Zenki breathed deep, "My wife wants to help you to…" He dropped his gaze to the floor, "Have the happy ending fate didn't want you to, I guess." He crosses to a door against the far wall, "Almost like the one you've been dreaming about…"

He didn't say anything else as be opened the door, stepping into an almost blinding light, but Kurogane didn't see much of an option but to follow him.

A/N: This felt a little Inception-y (something else I don't own *disclaimer*) but I'm going to run with it… You don't need to know the movie, but they're kind of going into a dream within a dream, so... yeah. Questions, comments, concers, critiques: review please!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So this part was probably my favorite to write, but I'm just warning you, it's a bit weird. Think of it as dream sequence.

**Other worlds exist…**

**Countless realities are at play…**

**So maybe one, just _one_, somewhere, exists and…**

There's a man standing alone in a darkened field. He has dark skin and darker hair and something in his stance gives an air of power; something in his gaze makes him seem at peace. His hand rests lightly on the katana at his waist, but something about him lets you know you should only fear approaching if you intend to do him harm him.

He is calm.

He is waiting.

**Maybe father didn't die…**

Bells ring out at the palace gates and the sound of men running fills the complex. By some miracle, in front of them all, a raven haired little boy crashes headlong into a smiling, though battle weary warrior, trying to hide tears in the folds of his father's war torn robes.

**Maybe mother wasn't killed…**

The warrior's sword cuts down the blade pointed at his wife, pulling the priestess safely into his arms. She raises a protective barrier around the room as their son cries out, but it's over now. There is confusion and chaos as the guards arrive, but they boy is pressed between his parents and everyone is breathing. There is life here. There is peace here.

**Maybe we found you and saved you…**

His father steps back into their world with quite a bit more than he'd left with. Blond and bloody and beautiful and broken, two little twin boys stand on shaking legs and in tattered clothes, pressed their faces into his father's sides. His mother kneels reaching her hand towards them and one immediately runs to her embrace, hiding from the gazes of the guards within her arms. The other, the smaller of the two, just shrinks away with panicky eyes. The world broke him once, not again, not…

**Maybe _I_ saved you…**

The little boy with the raven hair steps forward, past his mother and the other twin, into terrified blue eyes, with an outstretched hand. He exudes innocent interest and ingrained protectiveness as he stands only a head above the boy still clinging to his father. His eyes are red, but not frightening, and his stance is confident but not threatening as he leaves his hand open in the air between them. No one present is really sure why the boy stepped forward at all, himself included, but the blond stares at him with a suspicious allure in his face, while his brother watches curiously from the kind woman's bosom.

**Maybe you let me…**

A pale, dirty hand stretches out, tentatively landing on a darker one. Crimson locked on cerulean, and they remained frozen in a private, spiritual conversation that they recognized was happening but were far too young to understand the gravity of. Suddenly their grip was no longer hesitant, but clinging and desperate. Wide eyes suddenly filled with tears; it's over now and he has no clue what that means. But the boy with the crimson eyes lets him travel into his arms and cry into his shoulder. In spite how it made him feel slightly awkward, he felt it was just… _right_. It meant _something_ important and he let it happen because it needed to. Right then and there, they'd look back and say, they were made.

**Maybe you _wanted_ me…**

He hadn't learned his name of either of the blond boys before they was taken away, the feeling of a rough little hand in his still lingering, but he knew that the raw little voice that had just cried out at the end of the hall couldn't belong to anyone else. He turned and saw them, bandages on their arms and legs, in robes a few sizes too big. Their hair had been cropped to just beneath their shoulders as opposed to stretching down their backs, and was clean like the rest of them, but they were still recognizable. Those eyes of the same stunning blue were frightened and locked on him, as the smaller boy shouted words in a language he couldn't speak… but somehow still understood. He blushed, but held out his arm, allowing the boy to come and hold onto him once again, his brother amiably allowing himself to be pulled along.

**Maybe we grew…**

While two learned to speak, the other learned to be patient. The boys grew older, and were now big enough to stand tall and hold their own swords, bend their own bows, and cast their own spells. The younger blond is a bit bouncy, where his brother is simply cordial, and the raven is slightly brooding, but there was nothing if not fondness between them. It was the younger brother and the raven boy, however, that truly formed a bond. When a hand is needed, it's never snatched away and when a back is against the wall, the other one is on the way. They now bowed respectfully before _their_ mother as she kissed their heads, wishing them fair passage into adulthood. The older twin – choosing not to follow the steps of the warrior – embraced them warmly, standing back with their mother and the woman who's heart he'd won. Their father just mussed their hair, nodding proudly as they left the palace to find themselves. They'd normally be instructed to go at it alone, as was custom, but – once again blue met red in silent harmony – they'd always been spiritually one. This _was_ alone.

**Maybe we fought…**

They both held stunning swiftness, but where the mage moved with grace, the swordsman moved with brutality. As he cut down attacks with enough speed to rival his father's, he kept a vigilant eye out for the blond archer, whipping through the battle field on horseback, felling enemy after enemy. He could never look for long, but we was good enough to look momentarily, feel the relief that came with that glance and return to fighting. They were winning. It'd be over soon. Another soldier fell at his feet and he turned… just in time to see bright blond hair fall under the shadow of an enraged assassin. He could never be sure of what he screamed in that moment, the words meaning nothing; he hardly even registered he'd moved before he launched himself towards the two men.

Screaming. Moving. _Praying_.

**Maybe we survived…**

Their princess rushed to them, welcoming them home from a battle on her behalf. Red eyes were slightly crazed while blue eyes try to smile at her past an edge of fear. She invites them in to be cleansed, sitting them, bloodied and sore on a straw mat in her quarters. "Kurogane," she whispers afterwards, over the darker one, "Yuui," over the fair, before murmuring their true names, "You have served me faithfully. May you forever find rest and favor in my palace." She lays hands on them, "Please find your peace here." And they do, as soon as the step from her chambers, the raven haired man grabs the hand of the one he almost lost. The smaller man squeezes back: _I'm still here._

**Maybe we lo…**

There is a man standing in a field, but it is not quite as dark and he is no longer alone. There is another man – blond hair, blue eyes, a bright smile – walking towards him, bringing with him rays of sunshine. The raven haired man turns to him as he approaches; not quite smiling, but his eyes betray him. He's happy. He reaches a hand out towards the wiry man, pulling him closer when their hands meet.

**Maybe we…**

They appear to study each other, standing close enough that their robes blow against one another's' in the faint breeze. With one hand clasped tightly in the swordsman's, the mage reached up to brush his fingers across a tanned face. Red eyes slip closed as feathery fingertips brush across them, soft and comforting. Secret names are whispered into the air, floating softly as yet another form of: _I'm here and I always will be._ There was warmth in the air and it had nothing to do with the weather.

**Maybe… **

They reached into each other now, souls grappling for security outside themselves, as they often have before. Searching –_ the taller leaned down and the shorter reached up_ – for the consent in their eyes –_ eyes slipped closed_ – that said it would be ok to be more than just this – _I can feel his breath on my lips_ –…

**Maybe… I should wake up now…**

There is feeling behind the bright light that is suddenly there, distorting the scene to the point of colorless oblivion to all who beheld it.

There is a man standing in a field. His lips are burning.

His lips are gratifyingly set ablaze.

But he is horrifyingly alone.

**You can't live in a dream.**

He hears the voice of someone he doesn't recognize.

Is it the sound of a heart breaking?

His eyes close.

**Wake up, Kurogane.**

The light is blinding.

The dream is over.

A/N: I felt a bit bad for Kuro-sama afterwards, but I promise it get's happy after this!


End file.
